


Family

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Series: Advent calendar [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Hurt, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: Tony finds himself in a black hole after his family had come back. He is afraid that something might happen again, and pushes everyone away from him.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Already day eight - can't believe it :) But I still have fun writing my mist precious supreme family. :)

 Tony had given himself time to let his wounds heal after the endgame, but no matter what he had tried, everything had failed. He still felt empty, lost and hurt. Nothing could bring back sparkles in his life.

 

He had locked himself in his tower, avoiding every contact with the others. Even his family wasn't with him anymore. He didn’t want to be alone, but he couldn’t imagine being with his family and friends either. Maybe contact with them would help him getting out of these blue feelings, but it would also annoy him. They would care about him, would watch his steps, but more important: he would watch their steps - each of them. And he would be afraid that something might happen, even if they just water the plants in the apartment. No, he couldn't let that happen. His family would start hating him, and his friends would turn away from him. It was the best to stay away from them as far as possible. Maybe he should think about moving somehwere else? 

 

Tony heard the front door open, smashing against the wall on the left side. He winced, surprised about the sudden noise and walked outside. There was Hulk standing in the middle of his apartment, followed by Stephen and Peter. “Thank you Hulk, really thank you for your help,” Peter said and patted Hulk’s arm.

 

Hulk turned round, grunted something and made his way back outside. If someone would try convincing Tony back to a normal life, it would be those two. But Tony wouldn’t give in. “What do you want?” He asked, annoyed.

 

“Tony, you can’t hide forever.” Stephen stepped closer. He raised his hands, but Tony instinctively drew away.

 

“Please leave me,” he almost begged.

 

“No.” Peter got closer and before Tony could step back, Peter had his arms wrapped around Tony, embracing him tightly. “You are like a father for me, I won’t leave you alone now.”

 

Father? Peter had never said that before and it didn’t make it better – it made Tony more nervous then before. “Please, I won’t survive this again.”

 

Stephen stepped closer and brushed his hand through Tony’s hair. “What can’t you survive again?”

 

Tony looked down at Peter, who still held him in an embrace. “I wouldn’t survive losing you again – you are my family and the others are my friends. I am afraid that something might happen again, and maybe I won’t be able to get you back next time.”

 

Peter looked up at him. “But it’s worse to not having us around now, isn’t it?” He smiled a bit. “I can see the pain in your eyes, and that you miss your family.” He tightened his hands around Tony’s waist. “And we don’t want to miss you any longer.”

 

“That’s true.” Stephen smiled at him when Tony turned his head to look at Stephen.

 

“I am sorry,” Tony whispered. He let his hand wander over Peter’s head and spread his other arm to catch Stephen’s hand. He pulled Stephen closer till he was wrapping his other arm around Peter and one hand around Tony.

 

“Don’t apologize, we all had a lot to go through, but we won’t leave you,” Stephen said and placed a kiss to Tony’s cheek.

 

“True,” Peter agreed. “My daddys are the most important thing – next to my cereals in the morning,” he said with a grin.

 

“You and your cereals.” Tony rolled his eyes, but his lips tugged to a smile. A good feeling spread in him – maybe he would be able to forget about what had happened sooner or later, and maybe he would stop thinking about what could happen to his family and friends one day.

 

“I love you,” Tony said, turning from Peter to Stephen. “You can’t imagine how much.”

 

“Believe me, we can,” Stephen answered.

 

“We love you too, daddy,” Peter said, and Tony could feel tears whelming up in him.


End file.
